Red
".................." -''Red, being silent.'' Biography Red is a young man who at the age of 10, left his home town in order to fulfill his dreams of becoming the Indigo League champion. Sweeping through the league's gyms and Elite Four, Red dethroned Gary/Blue from his place at champion. Gary only was champion for a brief amount of minutes. Red had succesfully won over Professor Oak's attention from Gary and claimed his championship in a matter of minutes. Years passed as Red took 3 years by himself to excessively train at Mt.Silver. Eventually being defeated by a young boy with a backwards cap, Red only visited his home in Pallet briefly before again leaving to train at Mt.Silver. As Brock and Gary were stuck in Shangri-La, Red returned home to inform his mother of a championship tournament he would be attending in a far-away region. At this time, the zombies broke into Red's home, killing his mother and prized team of Pokemon. Red retreated upstairs, were he was able to survive by barricading the stairs to his room. Red was eventually found by Brock and Gary, who searched for survivors upon arriving throught the portal from Shangri-La. Character Opinions During the events of Lavender, Richtofen was able to read into Red's mind telepathically, allowing to hear Red's thoughts on the other survivors. Tank Dempsey - ''He is very arrogant.... he seems bold to d what he does, but I can't help thinking he's a little cocky.'' Nikolai Belinski - ''Drinking is unhealthy not only physically, but emotionally. In order for Nikolai to acheive what he's capable of, take the bottle out of his hand.'' Takeo Masaki - ''I highly respect him. He solely is trying to take down Group 935, with or without his ally's help. Maybe we will meet someday, I'd be glad to help acheive his goals...'' Edward Richtofen - ''I don't care what you think, man in my head. Whatever your plans are, it must mean a lot. And no, I will not speak!'' Samantha Maxis - ''She reminds me of that girl..... yeah taht girl with the blue hair and yellow shorts that came all the way up the mountain to battle me. That girl lost, by the way. Well, anyway.... if a girl had control over the zombies at one point.. she must know a lot about them obviously. Maybe she will communicate with another female that's younger, like Daisy...'' John F. Kennedy - ''A man of great character, did not deserve to die the way he did.'' Robert Mcnamara - ''He seems like a mathmatician, so I guess that's a plus! Haha... no.'' Fidel Castro - ''Fidel was a man of character as well. The thing is.... he used it for a different purpose. Want an example? F.D.R and Adolf Hitler. Both two great speakers, but both used that ability for contrasting purposes. Get what I'm saying man in my head?'' Richard Nixon - ''I guess he's ok.... that Watergate stuff really screwed him up.'' Sarah Michelle Gellar'' '- I don't recall her starring in a zombie movie before... Well, not that vampire slaying isn't cool.. '''Danny Trejo - ''He's ok...'' Micheal Rooker - ''His voice is weird, but he's ok too.'' Robert Englund - ''Also a nice person. Horror is a great genre with this guy in it.'' Abigail "Misty" Briarton - ''She seems tough, but to be honest, she needs to wear something a little less provocative. I mean the Misty we know dosen't.. oh wait. Come to think of it... almost every woman in Kanto shows some skin somehow. Sabrina never used to be so outgoing, but after she changed it up... it seems Erika is one of the last "formal" girls. So yeah, Abigail is a clear example of the modern times, at least on Earth.'' Marlton - ''He must know more than he lets on..... Anyway... he reminds me of Bill since they're both kinda nerds... At least Bill comes out of his house... it looks like Marlton is one of those guys who never left home..'' Russman - ''Poor Russman.... Pokedollars aren't worth much on Earth, but he does deserve a few. His funny quotes at least bring some enlightenment to his group.'' Samuel Stuhlinger - ''Stuhlinger seems to hear you, man in my head... He's hiding things I think, so watch him, not us.'' Gary/Blue/Green Oak - ''We are very good friends..... I may have stole attention away from his grandfather but he dosen't seem to resent that, so I give him loads of respect. He still can't beat me though.'' Brock - ''Ok, Brock is cool. He's the first gym, why wouldn't he? Don't tell him I said, but he was easy to beat...'' Daisy Oak - ''Well, Daisy is really nice to me. She must like me... Anyway, compared to Gary, she's nice to everyone. She gave me a free map one time too and she always lets me inside her house. Definitely nice. If she and Samantha Maxis were to chat now...''